ArtVent Challenge Spécial Haikyuu!
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: 24 jours jusqu'à Noël, 24 thèmes et une vingtaine de ships ! ( Je met en Kplus au cas où, ça évoluera peut-être.)
1. Day 1 : AsaNoya

HEYHEYHEY ! Comment allez vous, en ce 1er décembre ? c:

Booooon ! Voici l'ArtChallence, lancé sur Twitter ( si des gens me suivent là-bas, ou si vous voulez des thèmes, n'hésitez pas à MP ! ).

Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'à la fin, mais au moins faire quelques thèmes !

N'hésitez pas à proposer des ships. 8)

Enjoy !

 **Le thème 1 : Silence !**

* * *

Il faisait froid. Asahi le ressentait, l'enveloppant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuillages malheureux d'automne ambiançait la chambre vide.

Il pensait à tout, à rien. Aux morts et aux vivants. Aux couleurs ternes, et aux couleurs joyeuses. Au soleil et à la pluie.

Il pensa à son petit-ami.

Azumane avait mal au coeur. Le silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait mal à la tête. Ses cheveux mi-longs retombaient autour de son visage, s'y collant disgracieusement.

Il avait l'impression que le vent collait à sa peau, s'infiltrant dans ses pores, l'ébranlant de l'intérieur, et Asahi n'avait rien pour se protéger, rien n'arrêtait le vent, et le silence.

Le silence, c'était les secrets, et les paroles. Les dires blessants, et les non-dits doux. Le vent c'était la malheur et le bonheur, le froid et le chaud, le marteau et la plume.

Azumane soupira, serrant encore plus ses jambes contre son torse. Il avait l'impression que le silence et le vent savait tout. Tout, dans les moindres recoins, les moindres bruits, pensées et souvenirs.

Le vent l'attaquait, tel des lames furtives. Il le blessait de l'intérieur, et de l'extérieur, le faisait seulement trembler.

Asahi gémissait légèrement, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose l'enveloppant. Ce n'était pas le vent, ni le silence. C'était doux, et le réchauffait lentement.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux emplit de larmes silencieuses.

Et quelque chose rayonnait. Le soleil, ou la lune. Peut-être les étoiles, ou le reflet du soleil couchant sur une mer infiniment bleu.

Mais c'était son petit-ami. Seulement son petit-ami. Le soleil de ses journées. Ce qui le maintenait debout, celui qui, inconsciemment, lui faisait dire « lève-toi, affronte ce nouveau jour, tu peux le faire. »

Il était bien, avec lui. Asahi n'avait jamais regretté de lui avoir avoué son amour – même si c'était le plus petit qui faisait les plus grands pas das leur couple. Premier baiser, premier coming-out, première rencontre petit-copain/parents, première fois, premier appart'. C'était Yuu qui avait presque tout fait. Asahi restait à l'ombre des papiers, alors que son petit-ami, lui, agissait. Un équilibre parfait.

Nishinoya s'accroupit à côté d'Asahi. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules, les enroulant tout deux dans un plaid.

Asahi allait mieux. Dans les bras de Yuu, le silence lui semblait réconfortant et chaleureux, protégé du vent.

Yu était sa forteresse, ses paroles silencieuses, le courage de tout affronter. C'était son complément. Il l'aimait. Et à ses côtés, ni le silence, ni le vent ne lui faisait peur.


	2. Day 2 : AkaOi

Heyheyhey ! Voici le _**thème 2, Aveugle**_ !

C'est un AkaOi, parce que c'est mon sang, ma vie, mon âme.

Je remercie **Cupayydon** pour la review, et **MiaNya** pour la correction et de me supporter. A **Donut** et **Kuroo bby** aussi, je vous aime tous très fort, amour sur vous.

( N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça sauve des vies. )

* * *

Akaashi n'avait jamais vu quoique ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu le monde, il n'entendait que les bruissements des feuilles, et ne sentait que la chaleur sur ses bras.

Ses amis lui disaient « Oh, un avion ! », mais Akaashi l'entendait déjà.

Il sentait la présence des gens autour de lui, et il voyait à travers le toucher et le bruit.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider. Quand il avait enfin commencé à vivre seul, une association envoyait des gens chaque jour pour l'aider.

Akaashi habitait dans un petit appartement à Miyagi – parce qu'il aimait les petites villes. Peu de personnes pour l'embêter et le juger. C'était un appartement épuré, un trois pièces. La cuisine et le salon se rejoignaient, seulement entrecoupés d'un petit bar, une chambre et une salle de bain. La plupart des objets que possédaient Akaashi étaient des objets doux – car il se fiait au toucher, et qu'il adorait la douceur.

C'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il s'appelait Oikawa Tooru.

Au début, Akaashi le trouvait extrêmement ennuyant. Il était trop extravagant, et exagérait tout. Parfois, il ressemblait à un gosse, à s'extasier sur tout et rien.

Akaashi n'aimait pas sortir, mais Oikawa l'obligeait. Ils allaient régulièrement dans un parc, à côté de chez lui, pour se reposer. Akaashi aimait ces moment- là, et les savourait

Un jour quelconque, Oikawa avait décidé de dormir chez Akaashi.

«- Je dois me reposer…

-Un peu de compagnie ne te ferra pas de mal, Kei-chan ! »

Akaashi soupira. C'est vrai, il se sentait seul. Et puis, la voix un peu plus fluette, un peu plus suppliante, ne lui donna pas envie de rétorquer plus.

La musique emplissait la pièce quand Oikawa n'était pas là. Et parfois Akaashi avait juste envie que la musique s'éteigne, pour pouvoir entendre la voix d'Oikawa, encore et encore.

Il s'accrochait à sa présence, à sa voix, et à ses gestes. Akaashi était perdu. Quand Oikawa fermait la porte, elle produisait un claquement sourd, plein de jugements. Akaashi avait si froid, et la douceur de sa couverture devenait tellement rêche qu'il s'en sentait mal-à-l'aise. Quand la porte s'ouvrait, et qu'Akaashi savait que c'était Oikawa, le bruit émit était doux, pur, comme une goutte qui tombe sur un verre en cristal, et qu'elle glisse, tout doucement. Dans ces moments-là, la couverture d'Akaashi lui semblait si douce.

Oikawa était quelqu'un qui aimait le contact humain, et Akaashi ne s'étonnait plus quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Il se laissait aller dans ceux-ci, parce qu'ils lui semblaient si réconfortant. Et parfois, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, et une chaleur montait en lui. Akaashi ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais il aimait ça.

Quand Oikawa partait de chez Akaashi, celui-ci s'allongeait, lançant du Beethoven, et il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à sa solitude.

Finalement, Akaashi aimait bien Oikawa. Il aimait bien quand il le prenait dans ses bras, qu'il lui préparait à manger.

« Eh. Kei-chan. Je viens tous les jours ici, mais je ne connais pas grand-chose sur toi…

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Tu sais ce que j'aime, et mes plats favoris. Tu sais que j'aurais aimé faire du volley, ou du piano. C'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir. »

Akaashi entendit Oikawa soupirer – et ça lui sembla si froid, si exaspéré. Cela fit peur à Akaashi. Il avait peur que la seule personne à ses côtés se lasse de lui, et s'en aille. Qu'Oikawa l'abandonne, comme l'aurait pu faire d'autres personnes. Parce qu'Akaashi ne disait jamais rien, et ne posait jamais de questions, parce que, pour lui, il était tout simplement ennuyant. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il était intelligent, mais l'intelligence ne faisait pas tout dans la vie.

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Akaashi sursauta, et le contact avec Oikawa lui sembla brûlant. Il se recula contre l'accoudoir.

« Non. Parce que personne ne voudrait de moi. Qui voudrait d'un aveugle incapable de se débrouiller seul ? »

Il était beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentit Oikawa se raidir à ses côtés.

« Je suis sûr que certains voudront de toi. »

Il se leva, et aida Akaashi à rejoindre son lit. Il ne se parlèrent plus de la soirée.

/

Oikawa était devenu plus froid, plus distant avec Akaashi depuis cette discussion. Et Akaashi avait si mal. Les couvertures avaient repris leurs textures rugueuses, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Et le contact réconfortant d'Oikawa manquait à Akaashi. Il se demanda quand il s'était autant attaché à l'autre.

Il l'entendait bouger dans la cuisine, et l'odeur d'une poêlée de légumes venait titiller ses narines. La Sonate n°5 de Prokofiev emplissait la pièce calme.

Il entendit Oikawa revenir, et un bruit de plateau.

« Je vais bientôt partir. Quelqu'un d'autre viendra à ma place. »

Akaashi se sentit tomber un peu. Il avait mal au cœur, et mal à la tête.

« Tu vas faire comme les autres, alors. M'abandonner. »

Il entendit Oikawa se retourner vers lui, et se rapprocher.

« Kei-chan... (et le ton lui semblait si suppliant, il avait mal au cœur, il ne devait pas fléchir, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.)

\- Ne dis plus rien. Tu peux partir, maintenant. »

Oikawa soupira. Akaashi avait envie d'hurler.

La bruit de la porte se refermant dans le dos d'Oikawa lui sembla amer, une sorte de défi qui disait « Rattrape-moi », et le claquement lui sembla si froid. Il ne fit rien et resta allongé. Le claquement de la porte ne quitta pas ses pensées de la journée.

/

Le jour suivant, une nouvelle personne remplaça Oikawa. Akaashi n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître, et il ne disait rien, ne parlait pas, et n'écoutait plus. La voix du nouveau venu lui semblait si rude, inconfortable, faite de fausses-notes succédées.

Ce nouveau abandonna la moindre conversation au bout du troisième jour.

/

Une semaine plus tard, alors que « le nouveau » - Akaashi n'avait pas retenu son nom, il n'en avait pas envie - préparait à manger, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oikawa-san ! »

Akaashi frissonna. Il se sentit mal. Il s'allongea, et laissa la musique l'emmener ailleurs.

Oikawa en décida autrement. Akaashi l'entendit s'accroupir devant lui, sa main, caressant son bras nu.

« Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Kindaichi, tu peux y aller, je vais m'en occuper. »

Akaashi entendit la porte claquer de nouveau. Il frissonna.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu maltraitais les autres. C'est pas bien, Kei-chan.

\- Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, Oikawa. »

Il entendit Oikawa soupirer, et celui-ci se leva pour finir de préparer le repas. Akaashi avait froid, quand Oikawa s'éloignait – comme si inconsciemment, la présence d'Oikawa près de lui le réconfortait et le réchauffait doucement. Oikawa revint vers lui.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

La demande coupa le souffle d'Akaashi. Il se releva pour s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Par ce que je suis le meilleur ! »

Le ton narquois et rieur d'Oikawa le fit doucement rire. Mais ça lui semblait si faux et surjouer.

« Et la vérité, sinon ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un peu pesant, un peu doux. Akaashi ne savait pas où se mettre, ni quoi penser.

« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Akaashi cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se laissa tomber contre l'épaule d'Oikawa. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa tête, la caressant doucement.

/

La journée passa calmement. Akaashi ne se sentait plus seul, et allait même jusqu'à demander des contacts avec Oikawa.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, des nouveaux jeux, des nouvelles avancées technologiques, des émissions débiles qui passaient à la télé.

Le soir, Oikawa resta dormir. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ça ne dérangea pas Akaashi.

/

Oikawa restait de plus en plus souvent, et ça plaisait à Akaashi. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant besoin d'une présence. Plus jeune, il était un minimum autonome : ses parents travaillaient tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir, alors il se préparait soit même à manger, – souvent des plats à réchauffer – faisait le ménage et autre.

Parfois, il aidait Oikawa et ils se parlaient d'une pièce à l'autre.

C'était doux et reposant. Un quotidien auquel Akaashi s'était fait.

Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, le bras d'Oikawa entourant les épaules d'Akaashi, qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, de façon nonchalante

Rien ne lui semblait plus parfait qu'à cet instant précis.

« Kei-chan ? »

Akaashi se releva et fit face à Oikawa.

« Moi, je veux de toi. »

Akaashi ne savait pas comment réagir. Doucement, il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oikawa. Il tremblait légèrement.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Tooru. »

Il sentit Oikawa bouger. Et une multitude de sons, l'envahirent. Les lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes bougèrent légèrement, et Akaashi glissa sa main sur la nuque d'Oikawa. Les lèvres d'Oikawa lui semblèrent si douce, un tout petit peu rugueuses à cause du froid, et juste là, au coin, Oikawa avait une petite plaie. Oikawa sentait la vanille, et le froid de l'hiver. Il avait aussi l'odeur d'Akaashi – sûrement à force de rester aussi près de lui – et ça le réconfortait.

Le piaillement des oiseaux, le bruit des voitures, le vent dans le feuillages, Akaashi entendait tout, et ce, à chaque fois qu'Oikawa l'embrassait. Ça embrasait son corps, et son cœur.

C'était un mélange d'émotions. Le bonheur le touchait de plein fouet, c'était éclatant. Il pouvait s'imaginer du jaune, une couleur étincelante – on lui avait appris que c'était la couleur des étoiles et du soleil, et Akaashi se dit qu'Oikawa, était devenu son soleil et ses étoiles à lui, et personne ne pourrait lui voler.

Et là, dans sa pénombre habituelle, il jouait, caressait le visage d'Oikawa. Il se l'imaginait. Oikawa s'était décrit, le premier jour de son arrivée.

Et comme un murmure, une promesse éternelle, Oikawa murmura :

« Alors je resterai le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés, Keiji. »


	3. Day 3 : IwaOi

Heyyy ! On se retrouve pour le jour n°3 : **Vintage** !

C'est un petit IwaOi tout léger, court, mais j'espère qui qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :D

( N'hésitez pas à me laisser de Review... ça me ferra vraiment plaisir. ;;;; )

* * *

« Allez, on reprend. Oikawa, ta pose. Iwaizumi, met toi sur sa droite. N'hésite pas à te tourner vers toutes les caméras, Oikawa. Parfait ! Voilà ! Continuez ! C'est bon, pause ! »

Oikawa soupira, avant de demander une serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Aujourd'hui, Shirabu avait été encore plus exigeant que les autres fois, et ça le fatiguait – déjà qu'il ne dormait pas assez à cause d'Iwaizumi. Enfin, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Aujourd'hui, Oikawa devait poser pour des articles de modes dits « vintages ». Il était plutôt beau avec son -sorte- de petit béret, son nœud papillon, et sa veste cintrée fermée. Il avait essayé une tenue avec des bretelles aussi, qui lui allait à ravir – pour changer, tient.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa chaise pour se refaire maquiller, pour la prochaine séance, quand Shirabu s'approcha de lui.

« Oikawa.

\- Shira-chou ? »

Oikawa sourit, triomphant, en entendant Shirabu grogner.

« Ta demande a été accepté. Tu vas être photographié en robe. »

Oikawa fut surpris. Puis il sauta de joie, faisant tomber sa chaise.

« C'est trop bien ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Shirabu.

Oikawa se rassit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, joyeux. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et ses maquilleurs riaient de voir un enfant dans un corps de grand.

Enfin, Oikawa allait réaliser son rêve.

Le top model se leva – une fois qu'on eu fini d'embellir son visage – et se dirigea vers les cabines. Il cru hurler de joie en voyant les deux tenues qu'il allait devoir porter.

Il ressortit avec une robe noire, un peu centrée, un peu évasée qui retombait délicatement sur ses genoux. Il y avait une petite ceinture, et des petits pois blancs, un peu partout.

Oikawa était souriant, magnifique, étincelant. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, et Iwaizumi le trouvait si merveilleux, fantastique, dans ces vêtements.

« Bon… Euh… Oikawa. Joue un peu avec ta robe, voilà comme ça. Tourne toi vers Iwaizumi, puis vers Tendou. Parfait ! Oui ! Comme ça ! »

Oikawa rayonnait.

/

Quelques jours plus tard, Iwaizumi apportait le magazine de la marque, avec Oikawa en première page.

Le châtain hurla de joie.

« Eh, sur celle-ci t'es vraiment beau, Shittykawa. »

Oikawa rigola doucement, avant de l'embrasser.

Il avait réalisé son rêve, et il avait le meilleur petit-ami du monde.


	4. Day 4 : KageSuga

Hey ! On se retrouve pour le jour 4 avec le thème : **Rouge** !

Attention aux âmes sensibles, et préparez les mouchoirs. ~

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Il avait été jeté dans cette cellule, après avoir été récupéré de force dans sa propre famille. Il avait vu sa mère en larmes, son père grogner, et lui hurler, quelque chose sinon sans "lui" tellement fort, à en vriller les tympans.

Sugawara Koushi n'avait que sept ans, ce jour-là.

/

On tapait contre les portes, et quelqu'un pleurait. Un son macabre robotique saturait l'air. L*a* porte devant Sugawara s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique et strident, avant qu'une personne soit jeté *dans la cellule*.

Le gris rampa vers le nouveau venu – et son corps lui criait de ne pas bouger.

L'autre se releva lentement, une grimace de douleur sur ses lèvres. Sugawara pensa que ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses yeux bleus, où se lisaient la peur.

Le nouveau pesta, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder Sugawara.

Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement.

L'autre ne le lui rendit pas.

/

Les jours passaient lentement. Sugawara n'avait rien à faire, alors il comptait encore les barreaux, et les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'avait pas essayé de parler avec l'autre.

Parfois, il regardait par la grande baie vitrée. En face, il y avait un autre adolescent. Au début, ils étaient deux. L'un - un petit aux cheveux blonds et châtains, Kenma parait-il- avait succombé aux expériences.

Les maîtres faisaient des expériences sur eux, et un des pans de mur était seulement des baies vitrées, où on voyait tout, mais on n'entendait rien.

( De toute façon, rien ne servait d'entendre, on vivait déjà assez pour savoir qu'elle douleur ressentait l'autre. )

Quand un des robots vint chercher le nouveau, Sugawara avait voulu se lever, se révolter, se battre pour s'en aller, et le sauver, parce que personne n'avait à vivre ça.

Il ne fit rien.

/

Sugawara s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche. Il avait mal au cœur, à la tête, au ventre, et son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter de se battre, de se laisser emporter.

Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il avait peur de ne jamais les rouvrir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il releva le regard. Le contact lui donna chaud, et le réconforta un peu.

« Je t'ai vu, comme tout le monde… Tu es fort. »

Sugawara pensait avoir rêvé. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, que l'autre lui tournait déjà le dos.

/

Sugawara apprit que « l'autre » s'appelait Kageyama Tobio. Il trouvait ce prénom beau.

Il se le répétait, le soir, comme si, ce murmure pouvait le consoler. Il se disait « Il y a un être humain à côté de moi, il respire, il dort, il mange, et est dans la même galère que moi. »

Un soir, Kageyama tremblait tellement fort, dans son lit de bois, sa pauvre couverture rapiécée sur ses épaules. Alors, Sugawara l'entoura de ses bras, et le prit contre lui.

Kageyama ne dit rien, mais sa respiration se calma. Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

/

« Encore une fois. Affronte la douleur, Sugawara. Ne hurle pas. Ne gémis pas. La douleur est dans ta tête, tu ne ressens rien. »

/

Sugawara était encore replié sur lui-même, fatigué, crachant du sang. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas la fin, comme Oikawa.

Le châtain n'avait pas survécu à la dernière expérience. Sugawara le connaissait un peu – il avait pu échanger avec lui quelque fois, quand ils pouvaient fumer dans le froid mordant du matin.

Il n'était pas triste, il avait vu passer trop de morts pour l'être.

Il entendit Kageyama cracher dans les toilettes de la cellule – il devait régurgiter le peu de ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée.

Par la baie vitrée, Sugawara voyait une longue trainée de sang laissé par le mort.

/

Sugawara faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Kageyama était en bas, et il ne voulait pas le voir.

Il s'était trop attaché à lui. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais le gris pouvait tout sentir, sa peur et sa haine, sa tristesse et son dégoût.

La porte s'ouvrit dans ce bruit qu'il connaissait tant, et Kageyama fut jeté au sol.

Sugawara se précipita à ses côtés comme il le put, titubant, pour se laisser tomber ses genoux déjà malheureux.

« Kageyama... »

Le noiraud releva la tête. Du sang séché partait de ses lèvres, et traçait un sillon jusqu'à son cou. Ses yeux noirs étaient voil*s de fatigue et de peur.

« Désolé. Je suis si désolé… Je n'ai rien pu faire... »

Sugawara passa une main réconfortante sur sa tête, laissa la tête de Kageyama s'enfouir dans son cou. Il frissonna – ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts humains.

« Miya est mort. »

Sugawara ne dit rien, laissant un silence emplir la pièce – au loin, on pouvait entendre les bourdonnements des machines.

« Il a voulu me sauver, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils l'ont tués, comme ça, devant mes yeux… J'ai hurlé, tellement fort, et ils ont augmenté l'électricité, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer… Je suis désolé d'être si f- »

Sugawara l'avait relevé, pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Ne fini pas cette phrase, ne dit rien. Le mensonge n'a pas sa place ici. »

Kageyama hocha la tête, lentement, au bord du craquage. Sugawara le reprit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent sur le sol froid et dur.

/

Kageyama s'en remettait petit à petit, et les gens mourraient de plus en plus. Souvent, c'était des anciens, que Sugawara avait connu. Daichi était mort le matin même – et Sugawara, pour la première fois, avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de balancer sa haine et sa tristesse.

Il ne fit rien, et parlait avec Kageyama. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et que la présence de l'autre le réconfortait, lui donnait envie de se battre, encore et encore, de survivre. Pour lui.

/

Doucement, Sugawara se rendit compte de ce qu'il l'habitait. C'était l'amour. Cet amour de protection, cet amour qu'on ressent au bord de la mort, où on donnerait sa vie pour la personne qui nous maintient en vie.

Sugawara se demanda si Kageyama ressentait la même chose.

(Mais il ne voulait rien tenter, l'amour ne comptait pas ici. L'amour n'avait pas sa place entre ces murs.)

/

Sugawara n'avait pu dormir. Dans la cellule d'à côté, il entendit la nuit ardente entre deux prisonniers. Matsukawa et Hanamaki, s'il se souvenait bien.

Kageyama non plus ne dormait pas. Il l'avait rejoint dans la nuit, et s'était collé à Sugawara, tout près, et le gris pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son cou.

Et son coeur battait, parce que à côté, il y avait ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, et là, tout près, il y avait la personne avec qui il voulait partager tout ça, tout ce sentiment, tout ce qu'il ressent*ait*

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il s'endormit sans un mot.

/

Le lendemain, Matsukawa et Hanamaki furent changés de cellules et séparés. Sugawara pouvait entendre Hanamaki geindre, à côté. Il avait envie de se lever et le réconforter.

Mais il ne le connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait rien dire.

/

Il faisait froid, et la seule chaleur, c'est quand on l'emmenait dans la pièce de torture.

Pour la première fois, Sugawara gémit, dans cette pièce. Parce que les maîtres en avaient marre de son impassibilité. Alors ils l'avaient attaqués plus fort – et les lames des gardes les avaient rejointes.

Il fut jeté dans sa cellule. Il cracha du sang, encore, il voyait trouble. En contre-bas, il pouvait voir des lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre.

Il ne put lutter contre les ténèbres.

/

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Kageyama était encore contre lui. Il ne dormait pas.

« On a retrouvé un suicidé. Akaashi. Il a pu prendre un couteau en allant fumer. Il y a du sang partout. Je n'aime pas voir ça. Et c'est juste là. Il a écrit « Help. » sur la baie vitrée. »

Et sa voix tremblait. Sugawara serra fort Kageyama contre lui.

Pour la première fois, Sugawara se permit de pleurer, de se laisser aller. Kageyama passait sa main lentement dans son dos.

Il ne dormit pas. Et doucement, Kageyama l'embrassa. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il se laissa aller. C'était un peu amoureux, mais plein de haine, de rage, de volonté de survie, et l'envie de révolte. C'était une promesse.

Ils vécurent la meilleure nuit de leur vie.

/

Rouge. Rouge. Sang. Strident. Sang.

Ils courraient à en perdre haleine.

Ils survivraient, tout allait bien se passer, et une fois sortit, ils allaient s'aimer.

« C'est trop facile. » Pensa amèrement Sugawara.

Et la porte était juste là, juste ici, à leur porté.

Mais un garde la gardait, dans sa position d'attaque.

Sugawara hurla de rage, et l'attention du robot se reporta sur lui, et de son pas lourd, il avança.

C'était un seul regard, ce regard de « Pars. Loin. Ne m'oublie pas. Va-t-en. »

Mais Kageyama ne partit pas.

Rouge. Rouge. Amour. Rouge amour. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge sang.

Ténèbres.


	5. Day 5 : SemiShira

Hey. Voici un petit SemiShira - AsterRealm m'a convertit, c'est sa faute.

Le thème est **Bleu** !

Merci encore à Mia pour la correction. ~

* * *

Le ciel était bleu. La mer l'était aussi.

Et son corps aussi. Le corps de Shirabu était emplit de bleu, de toutes les teintes, pointant vers le violet ou le noir.

Il était bleu, bleu mélancolie, bleu prospère, bleu roi, bleu perdu, bleu nostalgie.

Shirabu n'était pas multicolore : il n'y avait pas de rose amour, ni de rouge colère, ni de jaune bonheur. S'il voulait voir une dernière chose avant de mourir, c'était le bleu de la mer – parce qu'elle était comme lui, bleue et bleue, et pleine de teintes possible.

/

Semi était multicolore, lui. Shirabu n'était pas jaloux.

( Si, peut-être un peu, parce que lui, il a tout goûter, et le bleu commençait à lasser Shirabu. )

/

Parfois, le corps de Shirabu se teintait de bleu. Bleu colère, bleu tristesse, bleu alcoolique.

Shirabu n'aimait pas ce bleu – il faisait tout pour le cacher.

/

Même le volley était bleu. Bleu très très clair – il aimerait qu'il se transforme en jaune.

Mais le bleu restait bleu.

Shirabu n'aimait plus le bleu, il n'en voulait plus.

/

Shirabu aimerait que Semi lui prête un peu de ses couleurs.

/

Pourquoi son corps ne voulait-il pas se teinter d'autres couleurs ?

/

Semi était son petit-ami.

Semi était son petit-ami.

Semi est son petit-ami.

Il avait un arc-en-ciel à ses côtés.

/

Jaune. Jaune ? Jaune bonheur. Et rose. Tout n'était pas bleu.

Et quand Semi dessinait sur son corps, des couleurs se mélangeaient au bleu. Il n'était plus seulement bleu.

Shirabu était de toute les couleurs – et il aimait ça.


	6. Day 6 : KyouHaba

Un petit KyouHaba. sur le thème " **Colère.** "

Au passage, allez lire le dernier OS de Thalilitwen. C'est important.

* * *

« Tu es juste un connard, Kyotani. »

La porte claqua, laissant un silence nerveux reposer sur la pièce.

On entendit un coup, fort, rageur, colérique. Puis plus rien, juste des soupirs, perdus entre deux jurons.

/

Kyotani allait mettre son pied dans la gueule d'un des membres de son équipe avant la fin de l'entraînement. Sûrement dans celle de tête de carotte, ou de mono-sourcil.

Il en avait marre. Il frappait, furieux, les balles que lui lançait Oikawa. Il ne voulait pas frapper celles de Yahaba, qui s'entraînait un petit peu plus loin. Il avait juste envie de le frapper, et du dégoût remontait dans sa gorge.

( Un peu de tristesse, un tout petit peu, et de la solitude. Mais son masque ne lui faisait pas voir tout ça. )

Il était en colère, il n'en pouvait plus. Un brasier imposant dansait dans son corps, et on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles.

/

Kyotani était chez lui, se faisant bander la main par sa mère, qui le réprimandait sur le fait qu'«il ne devait pas frapper les murs aussi fort, au risque de les casser. »

Le blond s'en foutait. Sa mâchoire se contractait, et il était juste en colère.

Et pourtant, il savait que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il aurait dû lui dire, faire le premier pas.

Mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et même pas un souffle était sorti de son être. Car à ce moment-là, c'est comme si le monde autour de lui avait arrêté de tourner, car c'était la première fois, juste la première fois qu'il ressentait ça – et bordel de merde, il aurait voulu lui dire, et même le lui hurler s'il le fallait.

/

Yahaba pouvait observer Kyotani, au loin. Le blond mangeait, seul, son bentô, appuyé sur une barrière. Il faisait froid, et le vent, froid, glacial, attaquait le corps de Yahaba.

Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir – sa fierté allait en prendre un coup, de toute façon.

Alors il ne fit rien, ne croisa même pas le regarde de Kyotani, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

/

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Yahaba était juste devant lui, marchant. Kyotani ne savait pas pourquoi il était là – Yahaba habitait de l'autre côté, il le savait.

Alors pourquoi diable, il était juste là, à marcher, nonchalant.

Et, alors que Kyotani allait rentrer chez lui, Yahaba l'interpella.

Il se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Yahaba ne s'excusa pas, mais il s'approcha, tout doucement de Kyotani. Et le blond ne dit rien, et fronça les sourcils – il ne voulait pas sourire, il ne savait pas le faire. ( Peut-être que Yahaba pourrait lui apprendre, Kyotani le trouvait magnifique, quand il souriait. )

Le soleil les caressait doucement, et le vent jouait dans leurs cheveux, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent – et Kyotani pensa que sa main allait si bien avec celle de Yahaba.

Citron. Les lèvres de Yahaba avaient le goût du citron – et il voulait les regoûter encore et encore. Et il le pouvait.

Il était heureux.

Et Yahaba lui apprit à sourire – et tout allait bien.


	7. Day 7 : KuroDai

Yooo !

On se retrouve pour un petit KuroDai, sur le thème **Exutoire**!

Je suis pas très fier, m'enfin.

Au passage ! Cela se peut que j'ai du retard sur les deux prochains jours, car je vais à une convention, et chez une amie, donc je ne susi pas sûr d'assurer la parution des trois prochains jours ! Mais dans ce cas, je rattraperai mon retard et posterait tout d'un coup !

Enjoy !

* * *

Daichi avait toujours aimé le volley. Depuis tout petit, il aimait la texture du ballon, frapper dans le ballon, le récupérer lors d'une réception. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait la folie, la nervosité, l'angoisse, la joie des matchs.

Il aimait aussi les rencontres que ça engendrait – il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis comme ça, Sugawara et Azumane.

Il aimait diriger son équipe, s'inquiéter pour eux, jouer avec eux et leur donner des conseils.

Le volley était son voyage, son train, son exutoire.

/

La première fois que Daichi avait rencontré Kuroo, il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il allait le draguer ouvertement. Il ne pensait pas non plus finir en couple avec lui – et l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Kuroo dépassait le volley, et qu'il allait réussir à lui faire aimer encore plus.

Kuroo se rejoignait dans son voyage – et Daichi était heureux.

/

Daichi aimait beaucoup de choses chez Kuroo. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps.

Et par-dessus tout, ses mains.

Il les aimait quand Kuroo jouait au volley – quand il donnait sa vie pour rattraper le ballon. Il les aimait aussi quand elles se posaient sur ses joues, sur son torse, son corps.

Elles étaient un peu rugueuses par les années de volley, travaillées, et Kuroo avait des gestes si doux, légers comme une plume.

Daichi était éperdument amoureux de Kuroo.

/

Quand les disputes éclataient, le volley était sa seule source de repos. Ça canalisait la rage qui le faisait bouger.

Quand il revenait, tout allait mieux. Le couple ne pouvait se trouver loin de l'autre trop longtemps – surtout depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, après deux ans et demi de relation.

Le volley était son exutoire, c'était son amour, la chose qui le maintenait en vie. Et puis il y avait Kuroo, son pilier, sa vie, sa moitié et son tout.

Tout allait bien, et tout irait bien.


	8. Day 8 : BoKuroo

Yooo ! On se retrouve pour un TRES court BoKuroo, mais je commence à saturer ahazfeezrfre bref.

Au fait ! Je vais à la Tarbes Geek Festival, une petite convention dans ma...petite...ville... BREF !

M'enfin, si vous y aller, je serais en Suga, hihi ! Enjoy. ~

 **Frissons.**

* * *

Bokuto était un vrai tourbillon de sentiments et d'émotions à lui tout seul. Il ressentait tout, beaucoup trop fort, et il exagérait tout. Il pleurait quand on écrasait un insecte, et hurlait à en vriller les tympans quand un screamer apparaissait dans un film d'horreur.

Kuroo lui, était un peut plus réfléchi, et cachait ses sentiments, car il avait toujours fait ça, qu'il en avait l'habitude, c'était sa façon de vivre.

Et entre eux, une complicité s'était crée au fil des ans, comme s'ils devaient se rencontrer, parce que c'était le destin.

Et ils s'aimaient.

C'était un amour calme et serein, joyeux et complice, et ils étaient heureux.

/

« Kuroo... »

Bokuto gémissait, essayant de se retenir tant bien que mal en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les mains de Kuroo se baladaient sur son bras dénudé, et ses poils s'hérissaient, et il frissonnait.

Des frissons de plaisir, de joie, d'amour, et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Bokuto. Et puis il était heureux. Il ressentait tellement tout, trop fort, et c'était un ouragan dans son corps.


	9. Day 9 : TsukkiYama

Hey ! On se retrouve pour le jour n°9 ! Un petit TsukkiYama ; c'est la première fois que j'en écrit.

 **Chapeaux.**

( Les reviews sauvent les vies des fanfictionneurs/écrivains. )

* * *

Yamaguchi aimait les chapeaux. Il avait toujours aimé ça, et son père travaillait en tant que chapelier.

Donc, il avait toujours été élevé dans l'univers des chapeaux, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Alors, il en avait des tonnes : des feutres, de paille, haut-de-forme, melon, et tout une trimballée qui trainait dans son armoire.

Mais il n'en portait jamais.

Pourtant, ses parents lui disaient que ça lui allait bien, il était même le modèle de leurs expositions.

Néanmoins, Yamaguchi ne revêtait jamais ses chapeaux pour sortir – parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se prendre des remarques, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas le regard des autres, et ce, depuis toujours.

Alors, quand il avait croisé le regard mordoré du central de son équipe, alors qu'il était là, assit pour faire le modèle d'une exposition de ses parents, avec un chapeau crée par son père, Yamaguchi n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Aller sous terre. Loin, en tout cas.

Son visage s'était enflammé, jusqu'à sa nuque, et sa conscience lui hurlait de fuir, mais son corps était tétanisé, il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Alors il restait assis, le visage de profil.

Yamaguchi sentait le regard de Tsukishima sur lui, et il pouvait devenir un de ses sourires moqueurs, carnassiers. Il déglutit, tremblant légèrement.

Presque une heure plus tard, après avoir rencontré des « grands » clients de la société, et s'être fait complimenter par une dizaine de personnes, il sortit prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Il n'avait pas revu le blond depuis le passage où leurs regards s'étaient croisés – et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, son verre de jus de pomme dans sa main. Il soupira, le froid d'un hiver qui arrivait à sa fin caressant son visage.

« Chapelier, hein. »

Yamaguchi sursauta, ouvrant les yeux.

Il détailla le visage de Tsukishima, éclairé par la lune. Ses cheveux blonds brillants à la lueur de l'astre, ses yeux, où dansaient une lueur moqueuse, sous sa montures sombre, son nez fin, et ses lèvres – ses lèvres, bordel. Fines, rosées. ( Il avait envie de l'embrasser. )

Il rit intérieurement, comparant cette scène à celle qu'on trouvait dans les livres et films à l'eau de rose.

Il acquiesça, détournant légèrement son regard. Tsukishima s'appuya à côté de lui, leurs regards rivés sur la pièce dans laquelle dansait les invités, les lumières blanches les éclairant par accoues.

« Ça te va bien. Tu devrais en porter plus souvent. »

Yamaguchi se sentit rougir, le rouge montant sur ses joues, picotant ses oreilles.

Ils ne dirent rien, mais ils étaient tellement bien, là, dans un silence réconfortant, calme et apaisé.

Ils étaient bien, et rien ne pourrait briser ce moment.


	10. Day 10 : TannaEnno

Yooo ! VOICI DU ANGST LOLOLOL :)))

Pardon.

C'est du TannaEnno - qu'est-ce que j'aime ce ship bordel. -

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le coeur d'Ennoshita, une flamme brillait. C'était un grand feu, qui embrasait son corps – de dignité, de fierté, et de peur.

Oh, Ennoshita avait toujours eu peur de quelque chose – il se sous-estimait tout le temps. Mais il affrontait la vie, les erreurs, et les montagnes le menton relevé, et le torse bombé. Et il avançait.

/

Il avait toujours fait comme ça, c'était sa philosophie, et tant que sa flamme ne s'éteindra pas, il vivra et aimera la vie, chaque jour, comme si c'était le dernier.

/

Quand il a rencontré Tanaka, il était heureux que celui-ci ravive sa flamme à chacune de ses paroles, de ses gestes – et par-dessus tout, de ses sentiments.

Car c'était comme ça, ils s'aimaient, et l'amour que portait Tanaka à Ennoshita le relevait chaque jour.

/

Sa flamme commençait à perdre de l'ampleur.

/

Ennoshita allait mal. Il restait des heures dans son lit, sans pouvoir bouger. Il tremblait tellement, son coeur s'affolait – et cela juste en pensant aux cours ou à aller à l'extérieur.

Il mangeait peu, et l'amour de Tanaka ne suffisait pas.

Pourtant, le chauve avait essayé tellement de choses. Rester à ses côtés et lui caresser doucement les cheveux, lui faire regarder des films joyeux, l'embrasser tendrement, le faire faire des sorties nocturnes sous les étoiles scintillantes, le vent claquant leurs visages.

Mais rien n'allait, et Tanaka ne pouvait rien faire.

/

Sa flamme allait s'éteindre.

/

Ennoshita avait essayé. Il était passé sous anti-dépresseurs, avait lutté contre ses cauchemars éveillés. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, et se demandait si lutter était la meilleur des choses à faire.

Un soir, allongé tout contre Tanaka, il pensa qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à voir. Tellement, que ça en devenait étouffant.

De toute façon, tous ses souvenirs allaient se transformer en des poussières perdues. Donc tout cela ne servait à rien. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir récompenser comme il le fallait les efforts de Tanaka, il s'en voulait de faire de la peine à ses parents, à ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était plus fort que lui, ça le prenait au ventre, remontait, et l'empêchait de réfléchir, de respirer. Il suffoquait de son existence.

/

Tanaka s'étouffait dans ses larmes. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le soleil brillait fort au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir, les larmes coulant sur leurs visages tristes.

La flamme d'Ennoshita s'était éteinte.

Ennoshita n'était plus cette lumière, qui éclairait la vie de Tanaka.


	11. Day 11 : IwaOi

**Ok, il est vraiment court, mais j'ai aucune inspi, promis j'essaie de me rattraper sur la suite !**

 **Expressions** : IwaOi.

( Déjà fait mais c'est pour une amie, et qu'elle détresse de ses examens. Kiss sur mon Kuroo bby. )

* * *

Iwaizumi n'avait pas beaucoup d'expressions. Il n'était pas expressif, de toute façon. (Surtout aux côtés d'Oikawa. )

Pourtant, il adorait sourire, à pleines dents, mais rien dans sa vie ne lui en donnait l'occasion.

En dehors de ses moments amoureux, Iwaizumi affichait toujours une expression neutre, ou exaspérée. Surtout quand Matsukawa et Hanamaki étaient à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient le désespérer, ces deux-là.

Enfin.

Il préférait sourire, tendrement, à Tooru. Et l'embrasser, doucement. Le temps ne pressait pas, de toute façon. Alors ils prenaient leur temps, tous les jours, tout le temps.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	12. Day 12 : MatsuHana

Hayo ! Je suis désolé du retard, je me suis endormi après l'écriture, j'ai pas eu de temps de repos. Bref. Je poste ce thème et celui d'aujourd'hui dans la même soirée ! Enjoy !

* * *

J'ai toujours su qu'il était tout pour moi.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Matsukawa et Hanamaki.

L'un sans l'autre on était rien. Surtout quand on embêtait Oikawa et Iwaizumi, quitte à les faire mourir de honte en plein milieu d'un supermarché à faire des allusions sexuelles.

Mais il y avait un problème. Vu que j'étais un aimant à problèmes, ça n'avait pas raté.

J'étais amoureux de Matsukawa.

/

Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis rend*u* compte.

Je crois que c'était un soir, quand j'étais chez lui, son torse me servant d'oreiller, à écouter sa respiration et le silence des étoiles.

J'avais cessé de respirer, et je me sentais étouffer. Alors je m'étais lever - me prenant légèrement dans la couette, pestant -, pour m'aérer.

L'air était doux. Le vent caresser mes bras et mes jambes, et chasser la fumée qui s'échappait de ma cigarette.

J'ai toujours su qu'il était tout pour moi.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Matsukawa et Hanamaki.

L'un sans l'autre on n'était rien. Surtout quand on embetait Oikawa et Iwaizumi, quitte à les faire mourir de honte en plein milieu d'un supermarché à faire des allusions sexuelles.

Mais il y avait un problème. Vu que j'étais un aimant à problèmes, ça n'avait pas raté.

J'étais amoureux de Matsukawa.

/

Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis rendu compte.

Je crois que c'était un soir, quand j'étais chez lui, son torse me servant d'oreiller, à écouter sa respiration et le silence des étoiles.

J'avais cessé de respirer, et je me sentais étouffer. Alors je m'étais levé - me prenant légèrement dans la couette, pestant sauvagement -, pour m'aérer.

L'air était doux. Le vent caressait mes bras et mes jambes, et chassait la fumée qui s'échappait de ma cigarette.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mon corps me brûlait, et s'évaporait dans les airs. Mon corps était de l'eau qui se transformait en vapeur à cause de la chaleur. J'avais mal. Et l'air extérieur n'arrangeait rien.

Alors, j'étais juste rentré, et me suis rallongé aux côtés de Mattsun.

J'avais rêvé de nous deux, cette nuit-là.

/

Il est à mes côtés. Je sais qu'il le voit. Je suis une forêt sombre, et il a réussi à m'éclairer jusque dans les moindres recoins. Je suis un livre, et il a su trouver tous mes secrets, cachés entre les lignes.

Moi, je suis juste une étoile dans son ciel, et je ne fais que briller, quelque part par là. Je crois.

Je sais ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, mais parfois, il reste un mystère intact, inébranlable, intouchable.

Alors je n'essaye pas. Je n'essaye plus.

Je me sens vulnérable à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On est meilleurs amis.

/

Je me retrouve encore dans ses bras. Il est trois heures, et il s'est assoupit vers deux heures. Je ne bouge pas, je somnole, perdu entre mes rêves et la réalité. Entre les questionnement*s* de mon amour et de notre amitié.

Je crois que je suis heureux. Je ne veux pas bouger, rien toucher. Comme une pièce avec mille et une œuvres d'art, dont la consigne est : " Regarde avec les yeux. ". Alors j'admire cette œuvre d'art à mes côtés.

/

Il s'en ai rendu compte. Tout à l'heure, à la pause, il s'est posé plus près de moi - nos jambes, nos bras, nos hanches se touchaient - et m'a posé une question, tout doucement, au creux de l'oreille, comme on murmure à son chat qu'on l'aime.

" Es-tu amoureux ? "

Je n'ai pas répondu, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Je crois que mon regard a parlé, qu'une flamme s'est allumée. Il m'a souri, et a rejoint Oikawa deux tables plus loin.

/

Les étoiles dansaient avec la Lune. On était allongés dans l'herbe humide, et les ténèbres nous enveloppaient tendrement, tel un cocon, tel une mère qui protège son enfant des horreurs du monde.

Il a cherché ma main dans la pénombre, et y a laissé sa main y reposer. J'ai frissonné.

Il s'est relevé, s'appuyant sur ses bras, et je pouvais lire dans les ténèbres sont regard ancré dans le mien.

" Sois ma moitié, Takahiro. "

Je n'ai rien fait. Il a chamboulé mon cœur, mes pensées.

"Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je voudrais te le prouver, le hurler, ramener Pluton à tes côtés. Je veux faire ma vie à tes côtés, mes pas complétant les tiens. Mes bras sur tes hanches, pour te rattraper. "

Il a plu, d'un coup. Mon visage était baigné d'eau, et mon corps était un torrent si fort, que je devais serrer la main de Matsukawa très fort pour ne pas me noyer.

" Merci. "

Il m'a embrassé, tout doucement, au gré du vent léger.

J'étais sa moitié. J'ai besoin de lui.

Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Hanamaki et Matsukawa.


	13. Day 13 : Matsuhana

« Je vais prendre une pêche !

On sait tous que tu aimes ça, Makki.

Et on sait tous que tu aimes beaucoup les bananes, Mattsun-chou. »

Oikawa s'était éloigné des deux énergumènes, emmenant Iwaizumi, évitant un meurtre, mais bien sûr, les deux idiots parlaient tellement fort, qu'on pouvait les entendre, même à l'autre bout de l'épicerie. Le vendeur semblait mourir de gêne – il était jeune et désemparé devant cette situation.

« La banane avec de la pêche, c'est la meilleure chose, quand même !

Tout à fait, Mattsun-chou, surtout préparé par toi-même… »

Iwaizumi avait VRAIMENT envie de commettre un meurtre. Et Hanamaki avec Matsukawa s'en délectaient.

Note pour lui-même : Ne plus emmener Matsukawa et Hanamaki au rayon fruits et légumes.


	14. Day 14 : TsukkiYama

Un petit TsukkiYama, sur le thème **Souvenirs** !

* * *

"Cher Tsukki,

Je t'écris cette lettre, tard le soir. Le vent souffle légèrement, et la lampe illumine ma feuille. Elle brille un peu.

Je t'écris pour me souvenir. Ce n'est pas la première. Elles traînent ici, dans mon tiroir, cachées des regards indiscrets.

Notre première rencontre. Des idiots m'embêtaient, et je pleurais. Parce que je suis lâche et faible. Que je n'ai pas la même classe, la même présence que toi. Tu es arrivé de nul part. Et tu as dit " C'est pathétique. "

J'aurais ris, dans une autre situation.

Tu te souviens ? Je ne t'ai plus lâché, après. On était dans le même établissement, ça m'arrangeait.

Mais ça a continué. Le harcèlement. Tu ne le voyais pas, tu n'étais pas là, et je cachais mes blessures enfouis, loin de toi et de mon apparence.

C'est plus tard, que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Au lycée.

Tu as commencé à t'intéresser à moi.

Et un soir, tu, m'as embrassé. Te souviens-tu du goût de mes lèvres ? Te souviens-tu de mes frissons qui m'électrisaient ?

Moi, je me souviens. Citron. Elles avaient le goût du citron.

Puis tu as tourné les talons, et j'ai murmuré, "je t'aime". Malheureusement la nuit a englouti mes paroles.

Te souviens-tu, de comment tu as évité d'en parler ? Je me suis sentit blessé trahi et sale.

Je n'ai rien fait de plus, je n'ai rien dit. Et encore une fois, les blessures se sont enfouies dans mes pensées.

Te souviens-tu ? J'espère que tu t'en souviendras. "

/

" Cher Tsukki,

Voici ma deuxième lettre.

Tu m'as embrassé, après notre victoire contre Aoba Johsai. Et tout près, tu m'as murmuré que tu m'aimais.

Je t'ai répondu.

Je t'aime.

T'en souviendras-tu, dans dix ans ? "

/

"Cher Tsukki,

Tu es avec Kuroo, maintenant. Je t'ai vu, en ville.

Te souviens-tu de notre amour ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir. "

/

" Cher Tsukki,

Voici ma dernière lettre.

Je pleure un peu.

Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras tout ça.

Te souviendras-tu de moi ? "


	15. Day 15 : DaiSuga

Wow plus j'avance, plus c'est court. Ahah. Bref. Enjoy. o/

( Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire pour les deux prochains thèmes, je m'excuse d'avance ! )

* * *

Suga avait l'habitude de mentir.

Mais le mensonge, qu'est-ce que c'est finalement ?

C'est un faciès caché par un masque. C'est une forteresse. Ce n'était ni mal, ni mauvais. C'est pour se cacher, se protéger.

Suga devait se protéger du monde extérieur.

Et Daichi voyait tout, savait tout. Suga lui parlait - Suga ne mentait jamais à Daichi.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher.

Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se protéger.


	16. Day 16 : Akkashi Centric

* tousse * faites attention, il est pas très joyeux ni rien.

Thème : Poison

Akkashi centric.

* * *

La vie est un poison qui s'insinue dans les entrailles de chaque être vivant.

C'est ce que pensait Akaashi en se levant, le matin.

Il ne trouvait pas le pourquoi du comment. Il respirait, mangeait et se faisait des amis. C'était ridicule.

La vie était un poison, envenimée d'un serpent, qui glisse sur votre peau et vous coupe la respiration, vous empêchant de réfléchir.

Elle vous fait penser à autres choses. Plus mal, plus mauvaise. Et ces pensées glissent le long de vos cheveux, sur votre peau, sur votre corps, et vous pétrifient, vous paralysent.

Et peu importe ce que vous faites. Même si vous passez votre vie à vous battre, et trouver un remède.

Rien n'y fait.

La vie est un poison qui s'insinue dans les entrailles de chaque être vivant.


	17. Day 17 : AkaSuga

Thème : Balançoire.

Un petit AkaSuga. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je suis un tantinet malade. :)

* * *

Sugawara aimait cet arbre. Il aimait son feuillage. Il aimait la mélancolie et la nostalgie qui régnait en ces lieux, enfouis dans certains souvenirs joyeux.

Et il aimait cette balançoire.

Il aimait ces souvenirs. Le fait que, c'est ici qu'il a rencontré son ami, son amour, le seul et l'unique.

C'est ici, qu'il l'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Il s'appelait Akaashi.

C'est ici que Sugawara était tombé amoureux, au clair de lune.

C'est ici qu'il déballait tout, sa tête reposant sur son torse, tenant la main d'Akaashi.

Ici, il se sentait libre, amoureux. À sa place.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait changer ça.


	18. Day 18 : KiyoYachi

Le thème du jour est : Gobelet ! Un petit KiyoYachi uhuh.-

* * *

La musique emplissait la pièce, du dubstep qui emplit les oreilles, les pensées, et vous fait danser sans le vouloir.

Kiyoko était dans un coin du gymnase. Elle parlait avec Yukie, de leur équipe respective.

Yachi avait sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, un gobelet de jus de fruits dans ses mains. Elle somnolait légèrement. Il était presque deux heures, et Hinata l'avait fait danser pendant plus d'une heure.

Kiyoko n'avait pas été jalouse : elle n'avait pas à l'être. Yachi était amoureuse d'elle, et seulement d'elle. Et puis, dans tous les cas, si elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre en même temps qu'elle, ça ne changeait rien.

" Oh Kiyoko, tu m'écoutes ou tu rêves de ta chérie ? "

Kiyoko releva le regard vers Yukie, et soupira, amusée. Yachi s'était relevée, raide comme un piquet, des rougissements picorant ses joues. Les lumières multicolores et irrégulières ne permettaient pas de les voire plus que ça, mais Kiyoko pouvait deviner ses joues rouges, remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Yukie secoua la tête, avant de se faire interpeller par Konoha qui avait photographié leur passeur et capitaine s'embrasser.

Kiyoko étouffa un léger pouffement avec sa main.

Elle passa sa main sur le bras de Yachi, qui frissonna légèrement.

" Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? "

Yachi tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie, qui hocha la tête.

Kiyoko se leva, et se dirigea vers le mini bar tenu à tour de rôle par Takeda et Ukai. Elle prit juste un gobelet de jus de fruits, qu'elle rapporta à Yachi.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, pris une gorgée, et donna le gobelet à Yachi, qui rougissait.

Kiyoko osa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa petite-amie.

" C'est... U-un baiser... Indirect ? "

Kiyoko osa les sourcils, avant de rigoler, et de se pencher légèrement.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yachi.

" J'ai une préférence pour les directs. "

Au loin, on pouvait voir Tanaka, désespéré, et Nishinoya se moquant de lui, aux bras de son petit-ami.


	19. Day 19 : LevYaku

c'EST UN PETIT UN LEVYAKU PARCE QUE LOL je suis trop fatigué pour écrire, je suis désolé, omfg. Je poste le thème d'aujourd'hui dans la soirée, promis ! ( Si il y a des gens qui me lisent... Ahah. )

Thème : Brouillard.

* * *

C'était épais. Un brouillard de sentiments et de pensées, qui nous perd, quoiqu'on fasse.

On n'y voit rien.

Et on se sent seul.

Lev se sent seul.

Lev se sent perdu.

Lev est sans couleurs.

Lev est sans vie.

Lev n'a goût à rien.

C'est un brouillard, dans son corps et dans son cœur.

Parfois, il y a une éclaircie. Si infime, que Lev ne le remarque pas forcément, ni fait pas attention, et se reperd dans ce brouillard épais.

/

Le temps passe, Lev se lasse de tout.

Il marche. Il y a une tombe. Dessus, il y a écrit " Mon âme. "

Il n'y fit pas attention, et refoule sa tristesse.

/

Il a reçu une lettre. Elle a atterrit sur le sol blanc, légère comme une plume. Lev l'a ouverte, délicatement.

" Je m'inquiète.

Tu me manques.

Reviens avec nous. "

Une main s'est tendue devant lui.

Lev l'a agrippé de toutes ses forces.

Il a pu voir Yaku, dans le brouillard.

Tout se passera bien. Il allait sortir de ce brouillard.


	20. Day 20 : KurooTsukki

Est-ce que j'ai absolument un jour de retard ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Argh. Bref ! Voici un petit KurooTsukki, avec un petit contexte :

 _UA ! Avant notre mort, quelqu'elle soit, on peut voir notre mort et tout ce que ça va engendrer après. Kuroo va mourir. Kuroo va voir son ami d'enfance, Kenma, son meilleur ami, Bokuto et la personne avec qui il partage sa vie depuis deux ans, Tsukki, s'effondrer._

 _Alors il veut juste changer ça, passer une dernière journée eux quatre, juste, une dernière soirée._

Le thème est : Larmes. Mais c'estun peu hors-sujet, sorry not sorry.

Au fait, c'est la faute d'ArterRealm si le KurooTsukki souffre a+

* * *

Kuroo planait. Littéralement. Son corps était suspendu au-dessus des nuages colorés. Il n'avait pas fumé, ni bu, non – de toute façon, il s'en serait rendu compte, et même dans ses plus grosses soirées il ne planait pas autant.

Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, mais son corps ne ressentait rien. Même pas la douleur quand il a voulu se pincer.

Ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas un peu paniqué. Jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. C'était _son_ ( italique ) tour. Il allait y passer. Son fil allait se couper. Sa montre allait arrêter de compter les secondes de son existence.

Alors il se calma, et laissa la vérité lui éclater en pleine figure.

Il allait mourir.

/

Kuroo allait étouffer. Il lui manquait de l'air. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir bouger, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer : mais ce n'était pas le moment, il l'avait vu.

Il se retrouve sur son lit, dans son lit douillet et confortable, les bras entourant le corps de son petit-ami, Tsukki.

Kuroo tremblait de tout son être, et il devait lutter pour ne pas sortir du lit et aller faire un footing à six heures du matin.

Mais malgré ça, il réfléchit. Il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux blonds de Tsukki, se collant un petit peu plus à lui.

C'était sa dernière journée avant de mourir. Il le savait, et rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballait.

Doucement, il étira le bras par-dessus le corps de son compagnon, pour prendre son téléphone et envoya un message à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils allaient passer la journée tous les quatre. Avant la mort de Kuroo.

/

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Tetsurô ?

-Rien de bien grave, chéri, tu le sais. »

Tsukishima soupira devant le sourire moqueur de son petit-ami. Et Kuroo avait mal au cœur. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, il haïssait ça, mais pour le bien de tout le monde, il le devait.

/

Kenma et Bokuto était arrivés vers onze heures. Ils avaient mangé ensemble en ville, et Kuroo dépensait beaucoup – trop – d'argent de son compte propre compte bancaire. ( Il n'allait pas mettre Tsukishima dans une situation banquière pitoyable avant de mourir, il n'était pas idiot. )

Et plus le temps avançait, plus il s'inquiétait. Kuroo devina que Kenma avait compris quelque chose, vu les coups d'œil qu'il lançait régulièrement.

Il en était sûr, quand son ami d'enfance le prit à part.

« Tu nous caches quelque chose, Kuroo. ( Et le regard de Kenma lui sembla si perçant, bien plus que toutes les fois où ils avaient eu des conversations sérieuses. )

Peut-être. La question, c'est quoi ? ( Kuroo souhaita que sa voix ne tremble pas trop, que sa tristesse ni la peur ne se lisait dedans.) »

Kenma soupira, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et baisser le regard.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, mais c'est ton tour, c'est ça ? »

Kuroo resta pétrifié. Il reprit ses esprits, sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Kenma, et rejoint Bokuto et Tsukishima à leur table.

/

Ils ne firent pas grand-chose, finalement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Kuroo se sentait las, vidé de force. Il savait que c'était pour bientôt, qu'il allait devoir les quitter, qu'il allait devoir partir, sans rien dire, sans un mot, et le silence planerai sur sa mort.

Kuroo se sentait mal. Kenma avait tout compris, et faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Tsukishima aussi, mais il restait silencieux, des larmes faisant briller ses yeux. Le blond avait envie de se tromper, que sa réflexion, pour une fois, sois fausse. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre, qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

Bokuto, lui, avait sa joie habituelle, il réchauffait le cœur maussade de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, quoiqu'on en dise, Bokuto n'était pas complétement idiot. Il avait aussi compris que quelque chose clochait, que tout le monde se comportait bizarrement.

Alors quand la bande s'était retrouvé sur le canapé du couple, il avait envoyé un message à Kuroo, qui surfait rapidement sur son téléphone. ( Sûrement pour parler à ses ex-coéquipiers. )

Quand il vu le message, il releva la tête, une moue fatiguée et triste sur son visage, vers Bokuto. Et il comprit.

Mais il ne dit rien, et se colla un peu plus à Kuroo, qui passa sa main sur son épaule, réconfortant.

C'était sûrement ses derniers instants, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant – tout le monde aura le temps de pleurer son départ plus tard.

/

C'était bientôt la fin. Kuroo tenait Kenma contre lui, pour lui faire un calin, laissant le geste lui dire adieu. Il n'avait pas la force pour le dire.

Il fit de même avec Bokuto, qui pleura doucement sur son épaule.

Il embrassa Tsukishima, lentement, il devait lui dire « à jamais. » Il ne le fit pas.

Kuroo était droit, la tête relevée, le vent fouettant son visage teinté de tristesse et de pluie. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes enfouies.

« Souriez. Je veux ce souvenir avant que je parte. Souriez à mon enterrement. ( Il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. ) N'oubliez jamais que je vous aime. On se reverra. »

Les trois autres ne dirent rien. Kuroo tomba. Kuroo disparut. C'était la fin.


	21. Day 21 : TakeUkai

C'est un Takeda x Ukai vachement court et plein de fluff, pour compenser celui d'hier. Bref. MERCI CUPAYYDON POUR TOUTES TES REVIEWS. Et Donut pour la correction. ~

* * *

Les écrans. Quelle belle invention de la jeunesse - enfin pas vraiment, mais Ukai aimait bien dire ça.

Les téléphones, les ordinateurs, les télévisions. Mais par-dessus tout : des moyens de communication.

Et quel moyen pratique pour appeler son petit-ami alors qu'on se trouve à cinq heures de lui -en voiture- à cause d'un foutu camp d'entraînement, de volley, pour adolescents. Y'a rien de mieux.

Et c'était la devise de Ukai pour ces deux semaines.

Ils étaient partis pour un nouveau camp il y a peine deux jours, mais Takeda, le petit-ami de Ukai, avait dû rester au lycée pour les conseils de classes. Ça l'avait un peu déçu, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Les écrans étaient là pour le sauver. Pour entendre le voix de son Cher et tendre. De le voir, même si loin de lui.

Ukai devra vraiment remercier Hinata de lui avoir prêté son ordinateur, il se le jurerait. Sûrement par des tours de terrain en plus.


	22. Day 22 : Ushijima Centric

Ushijima centric. ( Merci Cupay' omfg. )

* * *

Ushijima avait l'apparence d'une roche. D'un bloc. Inébranlable. Il avait toujours vécu comme ça : stoïque et brut dans ses paroles.

Les gens autour de lui en avait l'habitude, avec le temps. Tendô le chariait souvent avec ça, et le reste de son équipe évitait de lui chercher des ennuis.

Mais il ne faisait pas exprès. Il voulait faire des compliments, féliciter les joueurs, mais il était juste très maladroit.

C'était une roche, cachée d'une douceur sans pareille. A la place de ne pouvoir complimenter, il offrait des cadeaux : Des chaussettes en hiver, et des chapeaux en été. Des vestes au printemps, des chaussures en automne.

Enfin, peut-être que sa roche se fissurait quand Tendô lui parlait. Peut-être, qu'un jour, il parlera plus, et ne sera plus aussi maladroit. Peut-être que Tendô brisera cette roche qui entourait Ushijima. Le temps ferra le reste...


	23. Day 23 : KyouHaba

Un autre petit KyouHaba tout mignon et plein de fluff. Je poste le thème du jour dans la journée, promis ! Bonne fête à vous ! :D

* * *

C'était un miaulement indistinct, caché par la pluie et le vent. Mais Kyoutani l'avait entendu, alors il s'approcha lentement du carton abandonné et mouillé.

En s'accroupissant, il vu un petit chat – vraiment petit, à peine deux mois, au pelage noir tacheté de blanc.

Doucement, il passa sa main sur la tête de la bête, qui se mit à ronronner instantanément.

« Viens-là… Yahaba ne va pas être content, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pauvre boule de poils… »

Il sourit légèrement.

/

La porte claqua derrière lui, et Yahaba apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Ah ! Tu es rentré ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, à ne pas répondre !

Désolé. J'ai été pris. »

Yahaba haussa un sourcil, avant de s'approcher de son petit-ami.

« Pris par quoi ? »

Kyoutani grogna, avant d'ouvrir son manteau, où était caché le chaton.

« Oh non ! Le pauvre. Tu l'as trouvé dehors ? Avec cette pluie battante ? Les gens sont vraiment des cons, sérieusement. Viens. Met le sur le canapé dans la couverture, je vais lui préparer de quoi se nourrir. »

Kyoutani sourit une nouvelle fois – légèrement, mais Yahaba le vit, et il sourit à son tour.

/

Il était plus tard dans la nuit, et le couple regardait un film idiot. Le chat dormait en boule entre eux, ronronnant aux caresses des deux hommes.

« Le chat. On peut l'appeler le chat. »

Yahaba se releva, et fixa Kyoutani, avant de pouffer.

« D'accord. Bienvenue à la maison, le Chat. »

Et, dans un signe d'approbation, l'animal miaula doucement.


	24. Day 24 : Yaku centric KuroTsukki léger

Voici un petit Yaku centric, doublé d'un léger KuroTsukki. C'est le dernier. Alors, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir tenu. Réellement. J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi. Enjoy !

* * *

Yaku chérissait Noël. Il aimait le ton festif de cette période, les lumières colorées illuminant les rues joyeuses.

Et par-dessus tout, il adorait sa famille. Elle était ouverte à tout, et faisait les fêtes de Noël des soirées fantastiques.

Il avait annoncé qu'il était gay lors d'une de ces soirées, il y avait deux ans. Il s'était levé et lu une lettre. Il avait pleuré, et après un petit silence, un tonnerre d'applaudissements avaient fait rage, emplis santé la pièce d'une lueur joyeuse.

Sa cousine avait son coming-out trans, et ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras.

Sa famille était soudée, magnifique, et Yaku l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Rien ne pourrait briser cela, et c'était magique.

/

Tsukki n'aimait pas les fêtes. C'était pathétique, et tout le monde était hypocrite. On parlait à des gens qu'on voit une fois par an, et l'on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, tellement ils sont inutiles dans votre vie.

Tsukki n'appréciait vraiment pas ça. Au repas, il devait supporter les cris des gosses, et les remarques acerbes homophobes, et autres. Il se cachait dans le bruit des fourchettes, attendant impatiemment le moment où il pourra retrouver sa couette et parler avec son petit-ami.

Mais cette année, ça allait changer. Il allait le passer, justement, avec Kuroo. Un Noël avec des amis, sûrement Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi et Yamaguchi. Certainement une soirée douce, alimentée de jazz et de dubstep, suivit d'alcool et de films idiots, à se raconter des anecdotes gênantes d'enfance.

Tsukki n'aimait pas Noël, mais peut-être que ça allait changer, cette année.


End file.
